


Like China

by Lost_Theories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comes home to the sound of small explosions and sawdust floating in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like China

Remus comes home to the sound of small explosions and sawdust floating in the air. Sirius meets him with a hammer in hand, sawdust in his hair, aging him more that his eyes do.

"I'm making bookshelves."

Remus nods silently, brushing the dust out of the other man's hair, which is useless because Sirius returns to fighting pine boards and sticking nails out the side of his mouth.  
Remus puts on the tea kettle, wondering what brought on this flurry of home improvement.

"Tea?"

"Mmphh."

Remus takes that as a yes, pouring hot water into two mugs, chipped from moving. Sirius droppes himself into a chair, removing the two nails from his mouth. Remus examines them.

"Are they supposed to have spirals on them?"

"Not a clue."

Remus looks around the small flat, wonders what James would say about Sirius's sudden interest in carpentry. Sirius pulls off his green jumper, bare-chested. Remus wonders if the laundromat will still be open by the time he converts galleons into pounds that the cycling machines will accept. Sirius sips his tea, digging around for a subject of interest.

"We can finally put up all of your books now. You could sort them, alphabetically."

The boxes of books that are stacked in the corner of the bedroom always annoy Sirius, as if the books have eyes and watches them sleep and fuck, maybe even write about it in their margins.

Remus nods absentmindedly, wondering why the hell they where scraping along like muggles, why his wand seemed nearly out of practice. What did they have to hide from? What kept James and Lily from apparating to visit them, saying the costs of the metro was too much, what with Lily staying at home, expecting a baby and James working hours on end. Remus knows the answer to his questions, it's like a bad taste in his mouth and he resents it.

Sirius stands and rinsed his teacup out and begins to gather the nails, hammer and other things. The banging of Sirius' carpentry drives bitter thoughts out of Remus' head. He sips his tea and watches the muscles ripple on the other man's back.

Later in bed they feel small, the absence of books making the room bigger, making them feel slightly alone. Sirius holds Remus down and licks at him roughly to make the feeling go away, and Remus lets him, feeling like he'd be incomplete without this pain, this wonderful pain that nearly drowns him. Remus bites the side of Sirius's neck, softly because Sirius looks like china in the dark, his skin nearly glowing.


End file.
